


Absolute Divinity

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Divine Worship World, Gods, M/M, Size Difference, godly smiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Fei-Lau, God of Winter Storms, wants a lover with some special qualities who shares the same kinks that he does. Unfortunately, the appetites of a god are strong and few mortals are up to the challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the story of how Fei-Lau and Sleet meet. It is strongly advised that Absolute Psychotic be read first but not absolutely necessary.

** Absolute Divinity 1 **

 The damned Yeti were at it again.

 Decades of dealing with them had me despising the large, hairy creatures. They certainly had no love for me either. They saw me as invading their territory. I saw them as destructive interlopers missing the respect one should have for a god. I had claimed the land my home sat on aeons before they came to the mountains, but had been gone for centuries, paying my celestial dues. They were well aware that my home and gardens were off-limits to them as I’d told them so, in person, many times over.

 I knew they weren’t stupid. Quite the contrary. They were some of the craftiest things I’d ever encountered. They knew I was the God of Winter Storms and that even their impressive thick coats and high tolerance for cold wouldn’t save them from my wrath should I choose to call a storm down onto their heads.

 I was very close to doing so in the next few minutes.

 My jaw clenched as I took in the ravaged boughs of my chokecherry trees. Leaves and smaller branches were scattered over the ground, broken and twisted. Several large limbs had been torn from the trunks, the ends jagged, all leaves and berries stripped from them. Only the tops of the trees, too high for even the tallest Yeti to reach, were spared destruction. Yeti footprints in all sizes from child to adult decorated the snow around my desecrated grove.

 On the one hand, I understood the Yeti’s desire for the berries. I made an exceptionally potent wine using the berries and my cook made a lovely jam from them. Because they grew in the garden of a god, their flavour and potency was more than if they were trees found in some random grove or sheltered area.

 Quite simply, the Yeti got high as kites from eating substantial amounts of my chokecherries. They believed they received messages from their ancestors during their stupor, which may have very well been true. That still didn’t excuse them from the crime of theft and willful destruction of my property.

 Had they come to me offering to trade for some berries, I would have considered it and quite possibly even made a deal with them for some of the more interesting things they managed to acquire. But the Yeti wanted all the berries and believed they were entitled to them. They continued to raid my grove time after time despite my warning them off repeatedly.

 My patience had worn thin long ago but I was reluctant to completely destroy another god’s creation especially when said god was an Elder God and far more powerful than I was. But, the trees were mine and this kind of insolence and disregard for who and what I was would not be tolerated any longer. It had taken decades of constant theft and destruction for me to reach the end of my patience with them. They’d even tasted my anger more than once at flaunting my will.

 They were now going to feel the full wrath of a god.

 They were not hard for me to track. Having gorged themselves on my chokecherries, they’d staggered off, completely drunk and not even bothering to try to hide their footprints in the snow. I swept into their camp, wind and snow swirling around me as the temperature dropped rapidly in response to my anger. Ice crystals formed in the air and drifted over everything like a fine layer of glitter. Thunder rumbled ominously as my temper edged higher at seeing several woven baskets of chokecherries carefully placed around their encampment.

 Not only had they destroyed my trees as they stuffed their bellies full, they’d stolen basket upon basket of whatever they couldn’t immediately eat. One of the children spotted me and shrieked in surprise. Furred faces turned to me, some with shock, some with fear and more than a few in drunken confusion at my standing in their camp.

 “I am Fei-Lau, God of Winter Storms. You have stolen from me. You have been warned before that there would be consequences to this behaviour. I refuse to allow this theft and destruction to continue,” I said in a low voice as a brilliant flash of lightening tore the sky above their heads.

 Pandemonium exploded through the camp. Lightening cracked down from the sky hitting whatever Yeti happened to be in its path and turning it into a charred husk that stank of burned fur and meat. Thunder boomed, adding to the deafening noise of screaming children, yelling mothers and bellowing males.

 The temperature dropped at an alarming rate no natural storm was capable of producing. In less time than it took to draw three breaths, it went from frosty to soul chilling cold. Every exhale of the Yeti resulted in frozen droplets and still the temperature plummeted as I allowed my temper full rein to punish those who would dare to steal from a god.

 Wind whipped sleet into deadly stinging needles that drew blood when it hit the less furred areas of the Yeti. The extreme cold froze the blood before it had a chance to drip, giving the Yeti a strange, red and white polka dot appearance. The children with their less dense fur began dropping to the snow covered ground, frozen to death by the power of my storm. One by one the Yeti fell to the cold, biting storm until only one remained. The storm abruptly vanished, an eerie silence falling. I faced the remaining Yeti.

 “By my grace alone do you live. Tell your brethren my land and territories are not to be disturbed.  I am divine and not to be trifled with. I have been patient and forgiving for far longer than most gods would be. That is at a end. Any Yeti that steps foot onto my grounds from this point forward guarantees the death of their entire camp. Have I made myself clear?”

 The Yeti nodded, hate filling her eyes. She wanted to try something. I could see that plainly in her body language. But my storm had sapped her energy and it was likely only sheer stubbornness that had her keeping to her feet. I dismissed her with a flick of my fingers, the power of the gesture sending the four hundred pound creature flying backward a good twenty feet to crash through the wall of one of their shelters. Satisfied that I’d taken care of the problem of thieving Yeti, I headed back to my home to see what I could salvage of my chokecherry trees.


	2. Chapter 2

** Absolute Divinity 2 **

 “My Lord? How have I displeased you?” came the soft quavering voice beside me.

 I turned my head and smiled gently at the young woman. Upset and possibly even a little fear was in her face. She’d done nothing wrong. She’d tried her best to please me and her best was surprisingly good. But it wasn’t enough for me. I desired what she couldn’t give. Or perhaps more accurately, I desired a particular mindset that she didn’t possess.

 “I’m not displeased. You were a delight. My mind refuses to let a problem go that I’ve been thinking on,” I lied smoothly before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the wide bed we’d shared to pour myself a glass of chokecherry wine.

 “Truly?” she asked anxiously.

 “Indeed. I’m afraid I’ll be poor company while I mull this over. Take your time here. Have a bath if the fancy takes you. If you feel hungry, pull the cord there and the cook will bring you some food. When you’re ready to leave ring the bell there and someone will take you home.”

 “Will you call for me again, my Lord?” she asked hopefully as she realized that I wasn’t angry or unhappy with her performance.

 “No,” I said in a firm voice, cutting her brief hope short. “You know that the same person never shares my bed twice.”

 She looked crestfallen but nodded. Most gods would be happy to have regular use of the charms of the woman sitting on my bed, but I was not most gods. She was stunningly beautiful and I did enjoy women so that wasn’t the problem. She was docile and obedient and that wasn’t exactly the problem either. It wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t satisfy me the way I needed to be satisfied.

 For my tastes, she was... bland. She was like tepid water when the chokecherry wine that I made was more in keeping with what I desired. I needed the contrasts of cool, dry, tart wine with the little kick of sweetness compared to the flat evenness of water. What I required in a partner was more complicated than that but it was still a good analogy. What I required in a partner was also something I’d never ask of a woman like the one I left in my bed.

 Gods and goddesses were known for our somewhat strange tastes in the bedroom. Epic sagas were written about the things we demanded of lovers. I didn’t think what I wanted in my bed was all that odd but it was definitely not something commonplace. Then again, I was divine so having desires that were beyond the common person was more or less expected.

 I threw on a robe and left the bedroom, wine in hand. I headed for my study, a place very few, mortal or god, had ever seen the inside of. Not even my servants were allowed in the room. As soon as I opened the door I smelled hot metal and fire and a long-suffering sigh escaped me.

 “I heard that, Fei-Lau. Is that any way to show your pleasure when your most favourite sister-god comes to visit?” came the rough voice from the direction of my comfortable chair by the fire.

 “You could have announced your arrival,” I said as I dropped into the chair facing her.

 “You were busy. Although that didn’t take you long,” she said with a laugh. “Little eager off the mark were you? Or was this another ‘gift’ from the villagers?”

 “Gift,” I sighed as I sipped my wine and wished for the millionth time the type of partner I needed wasn’t so difficult to find.

 “Really, Fei-Lau, just tell them to stop sending you pretty girls and boys and your problem is solved if it’s such a chore for you. You’re too soft on the villagers you know.”

 “They believe it curries favour with me and keeps my wrath, and thus the winter storms, in check. Besides, it saves me the trouble of searching out a partner.”

 She snorted softly and pinned me with a hard look that almost made me squirm.

 “But you’re not satisfied with what they give you. Why do you torture yourself so? Why can’t you be happy with the random beauties that end up in your bed? We all have fetishes. I think it’s a requirement to being divine, actually. But why do you never find it enough to just enjoy the one you’re fucking?”

 “Why do you spend days or even weeks tinkering with mechanical things? Why do you feel such a rush when you figure out the intricate details of how a machine works?” I countered.

 “Because knowing how something works is thrilling. That’s not the same as your situation, Fei-Lau,” she said with a finger wag before she tried to steal my glass of wine. I easily kept it from her and took another sip of the tartly-sweet wine.

 “Yes, it is. Knowing that my partner is euphoric because of my anticipating what will flip pleasure switches in their heads and then doing so is... there’s nothing quite like that feeling. Knowing that they trust me to hurt them for pleasure because we both enjoy it is thrilling. Having a lover call me Master because of the intimate bond we share of pleasured pain is different from someone calling me Lord or Master because I’m a god. I need a partner that is subservient to me. Not Fei-Lau, God of Winter Storms, but simply Fei-Lau.”

 “But you could have any one of your gifts call you that. You could do anything you want with them because they are your gifts,” she persisted, not understanding at all.

 “Words mouthed without meaning are meaningless. You know that, Bao-Tein. Yes, I could do whatever I wanted with the gifts, but that isn’t what my desires are about. It’s about trust and control and unless you crave the things I do sexually, I’m afraid I’ll never really be able to explain exactly what I need.”

 She gave an annoyed sigh. “If you say so. I think you’re just being difficult. But it’s not me who’s left unsatisfied after a bedroom romp so, whatever. Just curious, but when was the last time you found someone who saw to your fetish.”

 I drained the glass and felt a dull ache in my chest at the memory of a partner long gone. “Six hundred and thirty-seven years ago this coming spring. It takes a very special person willing to play sex pain games with a god without fear. She was... she was a treasure.

 “I still don’t understand why she refused to allow me to change her into an immortal. She wouldn’t have been all that different from what she was. She said she loved me but that she couldn’t give up her humanity for me. I simply don’t understand what that had to do with anything.”

 Bao-Tein stared at me with wide eyes. “You haven’t indulged yourself for six hundred and thirty-seven years? By my sacred fires, no wonder you’re a surly bastard most of the time.”

 I laughed, my mood lightening as it always did with Bao-Tein. “No, I’ve played. Just not at the level I’d like to. Humans are rather delicate things under a god’s strength and it takes surprisingly little to put the fear of a god into them. There are more sturdy species, but I am shallow enough to admit that I want stunning beauty under me while I play and unfortunately, the sturdier a species the less likely my ideal of beauty is going to be met in my experience. There is a rather specific aesthetic I crave and finding all that in one package is... it is truly a quest worthy of the gods.”

 “Good luck with that, Fei-Lau. I don’t envy you the task. Maybe if you said something nice to Fate once in a while instead of looking like you want to bite her head off, she’d be willing to toss something your way. Send her one of your bottles of chokecherry wine and I bet you’d have a suitable partner drop into your lap by month’s end.”

 I laughed and asked her what she’d come to my house for, not so subtly changing the subject. As Bao-Tein rattled on about her newest project that I absolutely had to come see because I was the only one who appreciated her genius, I made the mental note to send a crate of my best chokecherry wine to Fate.

 A little godly intervention would be most welcome in finding me a suitable partner.


	3. Chapter 3

** Absolute Divinity 3 **

 I chugged my chokecherry wine, grateful that it was taking the edge off the pain as I waited for Bao-Tein to show up. I’d called her as soon as I made it back to my house, told her to bring her latest invention and that I was going to field test it for her. I could barely believe what’d happened. I stared at where my left arm used to be in a sort of fascinated horror.

 From the shoulder down, my left arm was gone. I’d initially coated the wound with ice to stop the bleeding and once back in the safety of my home, I’d used the last of my healing power on myself. The skin was smoothed into blemish free perfection and I’d soothed my screaming nerve endings as best as I could. I only had a small window of opportunity to heal the kind of damage I’d suffered on my own.

 I’d used the majority of healing available to me on the nearly dead Meadow Fairy I’d found in my grove. By the time I’d regain enough power to restore my arm, that opportunity to heal the damage would be long gone. I wasn’t happy about losing my arm but it could’ve been much worse. The Yeti could’ve tried to remove my head and even for a god, there was no coming back from that kind of injury.

 I didn’t regret using the majority of my healing ability on my new minion that but it did complicate things. Normally, I’d go to family to fix a problem like the one I was faced with. Unfortunately, I’d had a little tiff with Kai-Wen, God of Healing, a few decades ago and he was still upset and refused to speak to me. He wouldn’t heal so much as a paper cut for me right now even if I grovelled, which I most certainly wouldn’t do. I’d been right and he’d been wrong and not even restoration of my arm was worth playing to his ego.

 Bao-Tein would gladly heal me if it was possible. But a god couldn’t heal another god unless they were a god of healing, something Bao-Tein most definitely was not. She was God of the Forge and Metalwork. She also loved to tinker with mechanical things and she could give me the next best thing to healing my arm.

 She was going to give me the mechanical arm she’d been so eager to show me during her last visit.

 I had to admit that it was a thing of mechanical beauty. Worked in black metal from her personal forge it really was a piece worthy of a god. It was simply elegant and when she’d showed me how it worked, I’d been amazed at the smooth function. She could pick up a feather without disturbing any barbs or crush a marble goblet to dust with equal ease. Oddly, I found myself looking forward to being the true life test subject for her creation. There was a certain elegance to her creation that appealed to me.

 I wouldn’t be the only god with one of her mechanical arm creations either. Mkhai, God of Warfare and Weaponry and Supreme Commander of the Immortal Army also had a mechanical arm courtesy of Bao-Tein. His was an earlier version and one of the reasons she wanted me to see this newest one was because Mkhai refused the one saying he liked his current one and wasn’t interested in having it replaced. His mechanical arm was also just his right forearm and hand.

 My eyes travelled to the newest addition to my household as I drained the last of the wine in my glass. I sat on the couch and stared at my new minion as I waited for Bao-Tein to show up. I’d never created a minion before so I hadn’t any real idea what would happen or what the final results would look like.

 Now that all the cuts, bruises and swelling was gone, I could clearly see that he was quite the stunning little creature. Before he’d been changed by my power, he looked to have been a Meadow Fairy and a gorgeous one at that even if he’d been beaten to a bloody mess. Now.... I was fascinated with what my power had unexpectedly wrought.

 His golden blond hair was now snow white like mine and some of the strands even seemed to have a hoarfrost shimmer to them that mine didn’t. His initial eye colour had been a pretty, light blue. They now appeared to be a silvery white rime. His creamy skin had turned a soft grey and his bright, butterfly-like wings had transformed into a transparent dark grey. His new looks put me in mind of dark, heavy clouds aching to release an intense blizzard, which was very fitting for a minion of mine.

 I frowned as I noted that the healing process hadn’t been one hundred percent complete before the Yeti ripped my arm off. His lower wings had holes in the membranes and his crushed feet hadn’t healed back into their proper shape. His feet had an elegant curve to them, reaching a delicate point but they were not normal looking feet.

 He had no toes and they seemed frozen into a delicately pointed position. I wasn’t sure how he’d be able to stand or walk on them. It was also something I wouldn’t be able to fix further. Not even Kai-Wen could correct it because it wasn’t just healing I’d done but bone deep transformation as well. Additionally, there were some grey, feathery-like hairs at the backs of what would normally be his ankles.

 My eyes drifted down and took stock of my minion’s privates. A smile teased the corners of my mouth at what I saw. He was still unconscious from what I’d forced his body through but his cock remained erect. For such a small creature, he was incredibly well endowed, something I had no hand in providing him with. While what he had couldn’t be considered large on a person my size, five inches of dick on someone barely reaching three feet tall looked almost obscene. On a guess, I’d say the top of his head would be a little less than hip high on me. My cock perked up at the thought that he would always be at the perfect height to suckle me even if I doubted he’d be able to get much of my cock into his mouth because of our size difference.

 There was one other thing that he had that drew my attention. He now had a god-mark on his face. The delicate, glittering snowflake that spread out from his cheekbone had a frozen drop of my blood in the centre. If I hadn’t been permeating his body with my power to heal him when my blood touched him, nothing would’ve happened. It would’ve been just a drop of blood landing on his skin. But my power _had_ been coursing through him when the droplet landed on his face and that caused it to fuse with him and seal a tiny measure of my power in his body.

 So long as I lived, he’d have a grain of the power of a winter storm god.

 His eyes suddenly opened and he looked at me and around the room in confusion for several seconds. His gaze settled back on my face and he smiled at me. He was breath-taking when he smiled. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and some of his ass-length hair slid forward over his shoulder. He glanced down and gasped softly and I wondered how upset he was going to be over his changed appearance. I thought he was absolutely gorgeous but it wasn’t my body that’d been so radically changed from what was very likely Meadow Fairy perfection.

 He ran the snow white strands through his fingers and then examined his hands, turning them this way and that. He craned his head back to see his wings and pulled the lower wings forward, stroking the membranes and pushing his fingers through the holes that hadn’t been fixed. He looked down at his feet and said nothing as he stared at the delicate points they now came to instead of the toes he used to have. He tried to move them from the subtle curved shape they’d frozen in and couldn’t. A soft sob sounded from his throat and when he briefly looked up at me, tears trailed down his cheeks.

 He scrambled from the couch and dropped to his knees on the carpet. He pressed his face to my knees, his small hands clutching the edge of the robe I’d changed into. His wings shook and even though I’d warned him that he’d be forever changed, I still felt bad for causing him distress. I hadn’t known that the changes in him would be as dramatic as they were. He looked up at me when I rested my hand on his head and instead of sorrow, there was undiluted joy in his face.

 “Thank you, Lord Fei-Lau. I don’t understand how you could know what was in my heart, but thank you. I will be everything and anything you need me to be. I will not make you regret what you’ve given me. I swear my fealty and loyalty to you for as long as there is breath in my body. I am yours to do whatever you will,” he said with passion and conviction in his voice before he bowed down and placed a kiss on the tops of my bare feet.

 Of all the things that he might’ve said, it was certainly the last thing I was expecting to hear. That he seemed very pleased with the results of the not quite complete healing was shocking. I also had not expected the first words out of his mouth to be a swear of fealty to me despite my telling him that the price of his healing would be to become my minion. He was just full of surprises and I was intrigued.

 “What is your name?”

 He looked up and bit his lip in indecision. “May I choose a new name to go with my new life, Lord Fei-Lau? I hate my given name and I’d like to discard it as I’ve never believed it was fitting for who I was.”

 Interesting. He could’ve said anything and I’d have had no way of knowing if it was his name or something he came up with on the spot. I liked that he asked permission and that the tone he used was subservient. This boded very well for our future together.

 “What was your given name? You may choose a new one after you tell me your old one.”

 “Spring Rain,” he said with a grimace. “It never fit with the person I am on the inside just as my looks never matched who I am. Now... now I’m perfect and it’s because of you. I would like to be called Sleet, please.”

 “Sleet it is. How did you end up in my chokecherry grove and a victim of the Yeti?”

 He beamed at me and shifted to sit on his hip almost on top of my feet, his hands lightly stroking my ankles and calves under my robe. I suddenly had the most insane urge to pick him up and set him in my lap to be petted and played with. Doing that with one arm would be difficult even for one as light as he was. I gave in to impulse and patted my lap.

 His eyes went wide and he scrambled to stand, forgetting that his feet were a completely different shape now. He teetered before falling with a squawk into a very ungraceful heap across my lap, his pert and very naked little ass positioned perfectly for a spanking. His cock was still hard and pressed tightly against my leg.

 He started to push himself up, an apology tumbling from his lips, but stilled when he felt my hand on his bare ass. My hand easily covered both his cheeks and then some. Lust stirred in my belly as I admired his beauty and submissive position and remembered his mumbled words of pain and pleasure before I healed him.

 “Did you mean what you said about pain and pleasure, Sleet?” I asked as I caressed his ass.

 I suddenly wished desperately that I still had my other arm. I wanted to roughly grip the back of his neck to hold him in place as I spanked his bottom and he begged me to stop. My breath quickened as I imagined his futile squirming to get away from the heavy blows of my hand as I warmed his ass.

 “Yes, most definitely yes,” came his soft reply. “The Yeti didn’t do that to me by the way. It was Water Fairies wanting to know where I’d disposed of their princess after I finished playing with her. They helped me to understand that I’d been doing everything wrong for years and years. I wasn’t supposed to cause the pain to get pleasure, although it was fun when I did it. I was supposed to be the one feeling the pain to get the ultimate pleasure.”

 “You discovered this when they nearly beat you to death? That’s rather... unusual,” I said as I gave one of his cheeks a hard squeeze that made his cock twitch with pleasure against my leg and his breath catch.

 “It took them several days to do all that to me. The first little while was just whippings and strappings and that was exquisite pain. I’d never felt so... fulfilled. I did discover that my hard limit is breaking bones. That was not a good pain and I really didn’t like that. I wasn’t overly thrilled with the punching and kicking either but I made it work for me one time just because I knew it’d piss those guys off to shoot my load then.”

 Giddy excitement curled through me at his admission of enjoying whipping and strapping. I wondered what he meant about disposing of a fairy princess and made a mental note to ask him later. I had other, more pressing questions that I wanted answered.

 “Do you enjoy the attentions of men as well as women? Or was your reaction purely because of the pain?” I asked.

 He may have sworn to be whatever I needed, but not everyone enjoyed the attentions of their own sex. Granted, he was currently hard as a rock but that could be some sort of strange reaction to my turning him into my minion and would shortly disappear. I would not play with the unwilling. That was most definitely not my kink.

 “Sure. I’m not picky. They both have their charms. I’ve fucked both.”

 I caressed his ass and back, pleased with his answer, and thought. He apparently liked heavy pain games, enjoyed both sexes and he was willful. He was perfect for my needs. Fate had really outdone herself in throwing what I needed in my path even if I had to pay the additional price of my arm for Sleet. I had the feeling that I’d consider it a fair trade in the very near future.

 “Have you been fucked before?” I asked as I pressed my finger firmly between his little ass cheeks and stroked over his tiny pucker.

 He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out on a soft moan, his hips pushing subtly back as if asking for more. “No. I never felt another male was worthy of having my ass. You are though. More than worthy and the idea excites me. Will you fuck me, Lord Fei-Lau? Please?”

 I’d simply been curious to see what he’d say. I hadn’t expected him to offer his ass to me or that he’d never felt the pleasure of a cock stroking in and out of him. A thrill shot through me at the idea that he’d be exclusively mine. Not that I was even sure that would work given our relative size differences.

 He was half my size in height. Fully erect, my cock would be the same approximate length and width of his forearm. A shiver of anticipation danced down my spine at the idea of forcing my cock into his virgin hole even as I tried to convince myself that was probably a bad idea.

 “You do realize there is a significant size difference between us?” I said softly as I continued to tease his hole and enjoy the way his cock twitched against my leg.

 “Well, yeah. I can feel your cock digging into me right now. That’s what would make it so much painful fun. It’d probably feel like you were splitting me in two. You probably wouldn’t even get it all the way in me before I’d come all over you,” he said as he shot me a look full of lust over his shoulder.

 A laugh burst from me even as want made my balls ache. “You must be crazy to even contemplate that.”

 “I believe the technical term is sado-masochistic sociopath with narcissistic and violent tendencies. I know full well what I am, Lord Fei-Lau, and I’m very comfortable with that. I’ll never hurt you, unless that’s a game you want to play with me. I also never say things I don’t mean and when I grant my loyalty, it is absolute,” he said with rock solid certainty.

 I was saved from saying anything by the sudden appearance of Bao-Tein in the room. Her shrewd eyes took in Sleet, naked and ass up over my lap, my hand on said ass and my very casual dress of only a robe. A smile quirked up her lips and I knew that not even my warning glare would keep her from commenting. Not that any of my glares had ever stopped her from saying whatever she wanted before.

 “I thought you said this was a big emergency, Fei-Lau. I mean, it’s nice of you to invite me over to watch you play with an interesting new toy, but I was in the middle of something important when you called for me.”

 Sleet somehow managed to slip off my lap and positioned himself in front of me. He beat his wings quickly to keep his balance on the tips of his new foot shape and he clenched his tiny hands into fists. He almost vibrated with anger and I was a little bemused at what he thought he was doing or could possibly do.

 “Do not speak to Lord Fei-Lau like that. Apologize and show him the respect a god deserves or I will make you wish you’d never opened your mouth.”

 Bao-Tein ignored Sleet and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and she shook her head at me.

 “Really, Fei-Lau? What by all the gods possessed you to make this mouthy pip-squeak your minion? Yes, he’s very pretty, but is he really worth having your arm ripped off by a Yeti?”

 Sleet’s wings stilled and he stumbled before whirling around with a stricken look on his face. His eyes locked on the sleeve that hung loosely at my side as if seeing it for the first time. He reached for the sleeve and made a high keening sound when his fingers encountered nothing. He suddenly crumpled to the floor at my feet and tears welled in his eyes. He choked out words of apology as he curled into a ball of misery against my ankles. Bao-Tein stared with wide eyes at Sleet and I reached down to stroke his hair, his sobs of despair heart-wrenching.

 “What happened was not your fault, Sleet. I should’ve checked to make sure all the Yeti were dead before starting to work on healing you. Bao-Tein is a fellow god and she can help.”

 He sniffed, raised his eyes to mine and sat up. “She can fix you? You’ll be whole again?”

 “More or less. Bao-Tein is the God of the Forge and Metalworking. She made a mechanical arm for fun and that’s what she’s going to give me to replace the one I lost.”

 “Can’t you heal Lord Fei-Lau like he healed me?” Sleet said as he looked at Bao-Tein hopefully. “I’ll give you anything you want, do anything, if you heal him. As long as Lord Fei-Lau says I may, of course. I apologize for my words earlier. I didn’t know you were a god. It’s not right for people to speak disrespectfully to Lord Fei-Lau.”

 “Okay, I get why you made him your minion,” Bao-Tein said to me with a smile before answering Sleet. “I’m not a god of healing so I can’t heal another god. But I have the next best thing.”

 Bao-Tein opened the bag she carried and pulled out the arm. Sleet stared at it in fascination and licked his lips. Sleet’s earlier erection had faded when he confronted Bao-Tein but it was starting to rise once again and wondered what was going through his head to produce that reaction. I was quite pleased that it seemed my new minion had a very healthy sexual appetite even if I wasn’t sure what was triggering it. It would be very satisfying for me to deny Sleet release if he was as easily aroused as he seemed to be. Bao-Tein also noticed Sleet’s hard-on.

 “Something about my work you really appreciate?” she asked with a smirk.

 He nodded, his eyes fixed on the arm. “A spanking from that will hurt beautifully. I’d be bruised and sore for days. Can I help to attach it?”

 Bao-Tein’s eyes went wide. “You _did_ send Fate some of your wine to throw a suitable partner your way. Wow, Fei-Lau, who knew you’d actually listen to me. Okay, let’s get this done so I can get back to my workshop and you two can get back to... whatever you were doing before I interrupted.

 “Thank you for the offer, Sleet, but I’ve got this covered. The only thing I‘ll need you to do is make sure that Fei-Lau takes it easy with the arm for the first few days to give everything time to adjust and settle. After say... four days, it should be fine for regular use.”

 “Four days. Got it,” Sleet said firmly with a narrow-eyed look at me that almost dared me to try and do more than he thought I should. Surprising warmth swirled through me at that look. It’d been a very long time since someone cared about my well being in more than a perfunctory way.

 Attachment of the arm went much faster and easier than I thought it would. The pain was no worse than say getting your fingers caught in a drawer. The skin itched a little where it joined the metal and it felt a little heavier than my arm used to. Bao-Tein said both sensations would disappear in a day or so and eventually it’d feel like my normal arm.

 I was shocked to be able to feel textures and sensations from the arm. Bao-Tein had smirked a little and said that was what I got for having such a talented god create my arm. She left shortly after that with a promise to visit in a few days to check on the arm and see how I was handling everything.

 Sleet was standing again with the help of his wings. I’d let my robe drop to my waist as Bao-Tein worked her magic on attaching the arm. He was staring at me, his gaze alternating between my face, chest and new arm. He bit his lip as he watched me slowly move the fingers and get used to the way it moved. The erection that he’d gotten from first seeing the arm was still present and I wondered how long he’d stay hard. It appeared that Sleet had excellent staying power.

 “May I touch it, Lord Fei-Lau?” he asked softly.

 “Fei-Lau is fine when we’re alone, Sleet. I’m not a terribly formal god,” I said with a smile. “Yes, you can touch it.”

 “I haven’t earned the right to call you just Fei-Lau. I will, but for now I’ll call you Lord Fei-Lau,” he said as he took careful, delicate steps to where I sat, his fluttering wings helping to keep him upright.

 “Then call me Master Fei-Lau,” I said as his small hands caressed the black metal of my new arm in an obscenely erotic way that I felt all the way to my balls.

 “You haven’t earned that honour yet. You will though,” he said confidently.

 I looked at him in surprise before I laughed and pulled him into my lap. We were going to get along absolutely fine. He gave me a stern look at the move but settled light as a snowflake against me. His delectable ass wriggled a little to get comfortable making my cock perk up further in interest. His fingers stroked my new arm that lay across his lap and he rested his head against my shoulder.

 “Thank you for saving me. Thank you for changing me. I’ll never be able to repay you for that gift. Tell me what my duties as your minion are and they’ll be carried out to the letter.”

 “A minion typically sees to the god’s most personal needs. When you carry my words to others, you will be speaking as if it was my voice coming from your mouth. Follow my orders and do what I demand without question or hesitation in public. Observe others and their reactions and in private, tell me what you saw. Share your thoughts and opinions with me in private and don’t be afraid to speak your mind when we’re alone.

 “On a deeply personal level and having nothing to do with becoming my minion, I asked Fate to put an individual with a very strong taste for receiving pain in their pleasure and one that wanted to be a willing submissive into my life. I believe that person is you.

 “In all honesty, my saving your life was completely selfish. If those things are not qualities that you feel you have or can give, I’m not going to force that aspect on you and will be content to have you simply as my minion. I want you to be very sure of your decision because once you commit to serving me it is not something that I will allow to be undone easily.”

 Sleet smiled at me and there was pure happiness in his face. “I look forward to feeling the pain you’ll give me and to the time that I can call you Master. Do you want me to remain naked for your pleasure?”

 I laughed again. “No, but only because I’m sure it doesn’t bother you in the least to have others see you naked or aroused. You will, however, not pleasure yourself unless I give you permission. You may ask to pleasure me any time you wish in private, but just because you ask doesn’t mean that I will grant permission. I expect you to follow the rules of polite society when out in public and to refrain from lewd or inappropriate behaviour when others are around.

 “You will have choices, Sleet. You will always be free to refuse to do something sexually if it makes you uncomfortable or you find it distasteful. You may also outright refuse my demand for sex although I will expect a good reason for your refusal. I also require absolute honesty from you. You will share your body with no one but me. Is all of that acceptable to you?”

 “Will I be the only one in your bed? I do not handle jealousy well, Lord Fei-Lau. Additional lovers will end up maimed at best but most likely dead and probably in rather painful ways as I have a bit of a temper. I don’t play well with others and I most definitely don’t share my toys.”

 That surprised me and I was tempted to tell Sleet that it was my prerogative to take whomever I wished to my bed, possibly even fucking them while he watched. But I’d demanded honesty from him and he’d given it so I felt it only fair that I was honest as well. I enjoyed tormenting a body but I found no pleasure in emotional or mental torture as that was just cruel and I was not a cruel person.

 “I doubt I’ll need anyone else in my bed if you fit all my needs, which I think you will. If the time ever comes that I’d like to introduce another to our bed, we’ll discuss it.”

 “And if I want to bring someone into our bed?” he countered with a curious look.

 “We’ll discuss it.”

 He smiled and kissed my shoulder. “Then I agree. You’re moving quickly in the direction of being called Master. That makes me happy. Where’s your bedroom Lord Fei-Lau? Lady Bao-Tein said you need to rest and that it was my job to make sure you did. I’m not strong enough to carry you there, but I can pester the shit out of you until you give in just to get me to stop. My own mother once called me an annoying little bastard when I wanted something she had no intention of giving me. It took me an entire day of asking her every five minute but I did get what I wanted.”

 I chuckled and stood, holding Sleet’s slight weight with my natural arm. He had a firm grip on my new mechanical one and it didn’t escape my notice that he’d positioned the fingers so that they pressed firmly against his still hard cock. I gave him a stern look as he subtly rocked his hips against the metal knuckles even as arousal pooled in my groin.

 “What you’re doing counts as pleasuring yourself. Let me be more specific in my order. You do not have permission to come, Sleet,” I said in a firm voice.

 He gave me a cheeky, sly grin. “But my balls ache and I want to come. Will you punish me if I do?”

 “Yes. I’ll make you stand in a corner with your hands behind your back until I think you’re sorry for disobeying me. Should you fail to remain standing perfectly straight and still, you will receive five strokes with a switch to your balls. Bear in mind that your feet are very different now and standing and walking are going to take practice.”

 His eyes went wide in surprise before he laughed with delight and drew my mechanical hand to his lips for a kiss.

 “I came once when the Water Fairies strapped my hard cock and balls. The pain was gloriously intense. I’m not sure that’d be a very good punishment for me, Lord Fei-Lau, but I’d be more than happy to spread my legs wide so you could test it out. Not right now though because you need to rest.”

 Sleet was absolutely perfect. I loved the idea that he’d come from the pain of having his cock and balls abused. I also enjoyed the fact that he was so concerned with my health. He kissed my throat and sighed in contentment, his small arms hugging my new arm tight to his body. I wasn’t sure but I thought he murmured something about definitely moving quickly towards being called Master. I smiled and headed for my bedroom as thoughts of what I could now indulge in danced through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another part to this backstory for Fei-Lau/Sleet. Continue on to Absolute Symbiosis if you want to read more.


End file.
